Love Confession
by ForeverAFallenAngel
Summary: He silently walked down the hall, wings blending into the darkness. At the door he was searching for, Fang paused. He had to do it, or he’d go insane. FangxMystery. Yaoi, boyxboy.


I don't own Maximum Ride. This is boyxboy! If you've never read it before, give it a shot!

PLEASE review!! Homemade cookies and milk for those who do!xD Oh! If anyone knows of anymore story's that are FangxIggy. PLEASE give me the name of the author or authors! A whole cake for those who do! Thanks guys!

* * *

As Fang stared at the ceiling of his dark room, he sighed. He couldn't sleep…again. Fang knew the reason he couldn't sleep. He was just to afraid to do anything about it. Yes. The Fang who could take on a couple of Erasers at a time, was nervous and afraid. The reason why? He couldn't gather up the courage to tell somone in the flock, that he loved them.

_DAMNIT!! Screw this! I'm gonna tell him!_

Fang threw back the comforter and stepped quietly to his door. Carefully, as to not wake anyone else, Fang eased open his door, praying it wouldn't squeak. It didn't. Fang let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He silently walked down the hall, his wings blending into the darkness. At the door he was searching for, Fang paused. He had to do it, or he'd go insane. Taking a deep breath, Fang reached out and slowly twisted the door knob. Thankfully, this door didn't squeak either.

Inside he could hear Iggy's steady breathing. The curtains were open, bathing the room in moonlight. A warm breeze wafted through the open window, caressing Iggy's face. Fang couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful Iggy looked.

Iggy's room was also completely clean. No close on the floor, no clutter in the corners, not even so much as a pencil left out on the desk. Fang vaguely wondered how a blind person could keep a room so neat and tidy.

As Fang was about to step into the room, he noticed a glint of light shine off a thin wire just inside the door. A faint smile flickered across Fangs face. He should have known; Iggy had booby trapped his room. Stifling a chuckle, Fang stepped over the wire, leaped silently over the tacks, walked around another trip wire, leaped over another trip wire that appearded to be hooked to a water balloon launcher, and landed without a sound (or so he thought) beside Iggy's bed.

"Fang, is that you?" It was Iggy.

Fang felt slightly dissapointed that he hadn't managed to get passed a blind guy.

"How'd you know?" Fang asked quietly; though he already knew the answer.

Iggy sat up slowly, holding himself up tiredly with one arm."Remember?" he said tapping his head, "I can't see, therefore enhancing all my other scenses. I know the way you walk, even silently."

Fang grumbled, and Iggy grinned. Fang smiled at seeing Iggy's grin. It was like Iggy's whole face lit up, even his eyes twinkled when he smiled. This was his chance. Fang leaned forward quickly, resting one hand on the bed, the other, pulled Iggy's head forward. Softly, sweetly, Fang brushed his lips against Iggy's. When he pulled back, Iggy sat, stunned. "I-I think, that-that I love you" Fang mummbled quickly.When Iggy didn't reply, Fang became nervous.

Slowly, Iggy raised his fingers to his lips. Was it real? Was this a joke?...Was he dreaming?? In a shaky voice, Iggy replied. "Is this a joke? Did the rest of the flock put you up to this?" he asked.

"Would it be a joke if I were willing to do this again?" Fang whispered, leaning in to capture Iggy's lips in a longer more passionate kiss.

"No, I don't think so" Iggy replied breathlessly when they finally pulled apart.

This time it was Iggy who pulled Fang into a kiss and dragged him down onto the bed. "Mmph!" was all Fang managed as he was pulled on top of Iggy.

After the kiss ended, Fang lifted the covers, snuggled in, and pulled Iggy close to him. "Mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked softly.

"No" Iggy replied, meaning it.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't leaving anyway" Fang mummbled, becoming sleepy.

Iggy smiled, typical. When he thought Fang was asleep, Iggy rolled over and buried his face into Fang's neck.

"I love you, too" he whispered before drifting off, too.

* * *

Review now? Please? 


End file.
